


Candle In The Mirror

by Lin_The_Heights



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_The_Heights/pseuds/Lin_The_Heights
Summary: Dolokhov has always had feelings that run much deeper than friendship for Anatole Kuragin, so he decides to figure out if his love is one sided or is meant to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a part in the song "Letters" that talks about a candle in a mirror. If you want a better explanation of the lines please see the end notes.

As Dolokhov sat in his study, he looked at the bear skins hanging about the walls and took a sip of his tea that had already gone cold. Anatole had left a few hours ago to finish preparing for his elopement to the young Natasha Rostova. Oh how he envied her, she has the one thing Dolokhov can't provide for Anatole. And that thing is the fact that she is a woman.

In Russia it had long since been a tradition to place a candle between two mirrors and see if a man would appear in the reflection of it, and the man that appeared is the person you will marry someday. But that was a silly practice little girls did it would never work for the fierce and unimportant Dolokhov, or would it? 

Dolokhov stood up and got the mirror he kept in his bedroom and the other from the drawing room. He placed the two mirrors next to each other and blew out all of the candles in the study besides the one in between the mirrors. 

"This will never work it is just a-" Dolokhov stopped mid sentence as he saw a silhouette appear in front of him "What is that?" As he continued to stare the features of the man became clear. Light hair, blue eyes, and very hot. It was Anatole. He shook his head and still the face remained. "It worked! It really worked!"

"What worked?" Said a voice that made Dolokhov jump out of his seat.

"Anatole? What are you doing here I thought you were preparing for your elopement?" So that's what the figure had been, a reflection of the man standing behind him.

"I forgot to ask you a favor so I came back." Anatole said as he set his coat down on the bench near the door.

"So you thought it was a good idea to walk into my house and scare me like that!"

"The door was open so I figured it would be alright." Anatole was now standing right in front of him, his large masculine eyes glittering in the candlelight.

"Well what is it that you want." Dolokhov says obviously annoyed by the sudden arrival of his best friend.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with Natasha and I to Poland," Anatole said as he took a small step forward.

"I already am coming along with the two wedding witnesses we just went over that," 

"No I mean stay after they come back to Russia. I want you to join us on our honeymoon," Anatole placed a hand on Dolokhovs shoulder "Please you are my closest friend and I don't want you to think our relationship will change because of my marriage."

As the words left Anatole's mouth, he began to wonder if he wanted his and Dolokhov's relationship to stay the same. Maybe he wanted something more. Maybe now was the best time to change it.

After staring Dolokhov in the eye for a few more moments they both began to lean in. Anatole's other hand rested against the small of Dolokhov's back while the other remained on his shoulder. Dolokhov wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck as there lips collided. It was a gentle and heartfelt kiss, but it was pleasant and relieving at the same time. They had both longed to do that but couldn't tell if the other felt the same. Now they both knew and there was only one thing left to say.

"So will you be joining me and the countess?" Said Anatole after they had pulled apart.

"I guess I could stay for a little after the ceremony." A smile lurked at the corner of Dolokhov's mouth.

"Well then I think I need to borrow some rubles for the additional charges." This remark made Dolokhov laugh, Anatole always needed money.

"That won't be a problem." And with that the candle in the mirror blew out, leaving Dolokhov and Anatole alone in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> In 19th century Russia (they wrote letters) the people had a tradition that young woman and girls would take two mirrors facing each other and place a candle in the middle and if they saw a man in the reflection that means they would get married. Sometimes if they looked close enough they would see details of the man. Once in a while, like in Natasha's case, they would see a terrible vision of there future spouse getting hurt or nothing which means an uncertain future. So this was modified for Dolokhov to break societies standards.
> 
> Sorry for the long explanation but please comment what you thought, this is the first fanfiction I've posted on here!


End file.
